Teardrops of the Rain
by Kazuyuki Mika
Summary: Nunnally visits her brother's grave, but encounters an unexpected guest. Just who is this man?


**Disclaimer: **I think this is pretty much a known fact that I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. I hand it to the creators and Clamp for the wonderful masterpiece.

* * *

Droplets of rain began to pour from the dark curtains of the sky. It bathed and landed on its surroundings, splashing open like water lilies in the spring. A gentle breeze shook the trees and warned the forest of its incoming guest.

After a few moments, the rustling sound of the forest was silenced, and a small figure holding an umbrella emerged from the lush foliage. Under the chocolate-colored shade was a young lady dressed in baggy clothes. Her light-brown hair was clumped messily in a white beret, and her eyes brought an absolute periwinkle sparkle.

Despite the ground's unstable condition, she held the side of her wheelchair in determination and struggled to reach her destination. Sooner or later, her eyes lay upon a tombstone. As she pulled herself nearer, the left wheel collided with a rock and sent the girl flying. She closed her eyes and braced herself in hope for an uninjured landing.

"Eh?"

It seemed that time was suspended for a moment—or so she thought when she felt the cold rain land on her head and something catching her from the fall. The warmth around her waist felt oddly familiar. She turned around, knowing that 'that warmth' only belonged to one person. "Onii-sa—"

"Honestly," The stranger smiled. "I didn't expect to meet anyone today."

_No,_ she thought, _of course it's not him._ She stared at her savior. He was certainly the same height and build as her brother, but the voice and appearance told the difference. His clothes were soaked in a dark-colored blue, and a straw hat was his only source of protection from the rain. _He can't be alive._ She sighed.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted the young girl's trend of thought, "were you expecting someone?"

"Oh!" She shook her head in disagreement. "No, no. I'm just here to visit."

"Ah," the stranger glanced at the tombstone. "Lelouch Vi Britannia, huh? It has been a year since he passed. He was quite a tyrant, I sa—"

"No." Her eyes turned solemn as she remembered that horrid day. It was as clear as glass. She saw everything as the emperor took his last few breaths. She knew the truth. "It's just that… no one understands."

The awkward silence and the rhythmic tones of the rain filled the air. The young girl realized her insensitivity and decided to bring up another topic of conversation. "What brings you here today?"

He sat on a nearby boulder and observed the rain as it hit the other tombstones lying on the cold ground. "To visit my sister."

She could not see his face, but she felt that he was reliving all the important parts of his life until now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a harsh memory," she regretted bringing up the conversation. Instead, she contemplated in silence.

"It's fine." The man rose from his seat and placed a pink origami crane on her lap. This gesture surprised her. Before the stranger left her sight, he mumbled in her ear softly. She froze by the meaning of his words.

"Wait!"

She insistently followed the man, but his figure disappeared in the rain. She dropped her parasol, concentrated all her power in moving, and searched for the man in desperation. She moved in to the forest and, finally, saw the man. He was speaking to a young lady, well-dressed and polished in beauty and perfection; her straight lime-green hair shined in the rain as it rested on her shoulders. However, what shocked the girl was not the appearance of the green-haired lady, but it was the face under the stranger's hat. She gathered her remaining strength and called out to him, hoping to be with him for one last time.

"Onii-sama!"

The man ignored her call and walked away along with his companion. Her tears mixed with the rain and continued to fall as she called to him.

"Onii-sama! Wait! Don't go!"

She was about to rush towards the darkness of the forest until a firm gloved hand stopped her. "Where are you going, your Majesty?"

The voice came from the masked hero, her brother's best friend, Zero. Zero turned her wheelchair towards him. "You know that it's dangerous to sneak ou—"

She embraced him tightly and buried her face to hide the sadness, remembering the words that stranger had told her.

_I'll always love you, Nunnally._

They both stood there in silence, listening to the teardrops of the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After a year of hiatus, I'm back to writing again. I was supposed to wait till Friday to submit this, but a EuphyLuluNuna fic is bugging me to write itself. I nagged almost everyone on my online list to proofread this. I'm not as confident about my writing as before. I think I'm getting rusty. Oh well. In any case, if you've read this, I'd love a review from you. Or just a 'slap-this-sucks,' or 'hug-this-rocks,' or whatever. You can even do both if you please. :)) If a number of people nag me for a continuation of this, in Lulu's perspective, probably, I might make one. Depends if I still feel it after EuphyLuluNuna tandem. Haha. XD


End file.
